God Judgement - One Person Two Gods
by Karma Death
Summary: First FanFiction. Allen Walker, who is an Innocence host meanwhile he's also the host for a Noah called "The Fourteenth" as everyone called him. Who is a traitor to the Noah Clan. He is to return back to life and take control over Allen Walker and kill The Earl to take his positon. Normally Innocence and Noah would be enemies. But Allen Walker is special. Is this fate? By Chance?
1. Chapter 1

"Crown Belt!" shouted a young white haired boy with a left scar starting with a pentagram from top of his left eye going all the way down and covering his body white cloak with a mask. As the young man shouted white belts rush toward the fully white man. He had no face, no nose. Nothing.

As the belts wrap around the man. He destroy it just before it's trap him.

"Huh… Switch with me, I get him for you, take a rest"

Suddenly the the young man went from normal to a dark gray skin, with stigmata on the forehead.

"Good morning, Apocryphos" smirked the young man as he dashed the Apocryphos

"14th I see now you finally shown yourself." said Apocryphos

"Tsk tsk, I would prefer to be called by my name. That is if you knows." Said young man with a smile.

"I thought I was able to consume your body and become one. But you just had to get in the way. Nea" said Apocryphos

"Let's Dance shall we?" Said Nea kicking Apocryphos into a far distance following up with a sword from which he turn his left hand into. Slicing him to pieces

"Not bad, I was thinking if you was able to fight, seeing how you been sleeping insides the boy for years, I thought you lost your fighting skills but it seen you still have it" smirked Apocryphos

"If I hadn't fight, then how else would I be able to kill the clan 35 years ago? I know you saw me at the scene." said Nea dash kick into the Apocryphos again.

 **Few hours later...**

The young boy skin had return back to normal.

"End for you Apocryphos, This is payback for what you've done to my master and my friends." Said the young boy with a gun in his right hand.

"Huh… I wouldn't be so sure…. Allen Walker." reply the Apocryphos "You knows you can't kill me with Innocence"

"I'd already know that, so I added a bit of dark matter into Judgement, so it's should kill you." Reply Nea who switch places with Allen.

 _ **Before Allen/Nea had Judgement to Apocryphos head**_

Hey Moyashi, what are you doing walking so slow? Hurry up!" said Kanda who was heading back with Allen after a mission.

"I TOLD YOU THE NAME IS ALLEN, oh yeah I forgot your brain is slow as ever. Said Allen.

Then his overlarge stomach suddenly growls. "Hey Kanda, let's stop by a place and eat… I use up too much energy when we was on mission."

"Che, can't you just wait before we get back to headquarters? Plus we don't have a lot of money to pay your huge ass food bill." Said Kanda as he was pissed off

Then Allen just let out a **darkly** (I mean HUGELY Dark) chuckle before going all black… "Well how about we go get some?"

Said Allen as demon horns was growing out of his white hair

(This Moyashi is scary when he's black…) thought Kanda in his mind before letting a sweatdrop

 _ **Few hours later….**_

" _Royal straight flush!" Said Black Allen as he placed down the cards._

" _ARGH! Damnit! What the hell are you?! A Demon?!" said the man in frustration_

" _Maybe…._ _ **Heheheh…"**_ _answered Allen before killing them again…. After that hell poker around (thanks to Allen going all black) they went to eat at a place, then they return headquarters through Allen's Ark Gates_

" _Hey Allen, don't you think you went too black back then?" Ask Nea (other known as 14th)_

" _Hey I only let my dark side out, when I want food or need money…" reply Allen_

 _After the report to Komui, Allen went to the dinner halls (which took him ages) while Kanda just went straight to his room._

 _Meanwhile in Hevlaska's chamber._

"Cross's Innocence is acting up of the suddenly…" said Hevlaska who was trying to calm Cross's Innocence. Then Cross's Innocence managed to get out of Hevlaska and went somewhere.

"Hevlaska! You're okay?!" Shouted Komui who was summoned by the Grand Generals

"Yes I am okay, but it's seen the Innocence have found it's new Accommodator and it's heading towards it. Said Hevlaska

"New Accommodator?" said Reever in confused

Allen was heading back to his room to get some rest, then the Innocence sneakily went behind Allen back and enter his body. "Yo Crown Clown, Long time no see." Said Allen's new Innocence "What the? Judgement?! When did you come?!" Said Crown Clown who tooked Judgement surprised "I knew I sense you somewhere but couldn't figure where you was…"

"Well, now this is going to be even more troublesome for me to handle, I already got one Innocence to handle, now I get another one. Just great" Said Nea who was drinking tea at a table.

"Nea… What's your plan after you kill the earl?" ask Judgement

"Simple After I've kill him, I'm going to kill the rest of Noah Clan. The Earl lost his memories and have become a insane puppet of destruction for the world." Answer Nea

 **Meanwhile….**

"Man, why do I feel so tired all of sudden? Well it's already late. Might as well going to sleep. Said Allen who was confused why he was tired sudden. While Allen was resting. A gun holster formed on Allen's left leg with Judgement in it.

 _ **Next morning…**_

"Morning Lenalee!" Said Lavi in a joyful tone

"Morning Lavi" said Lenalee with a smile on her face

"Huh? Where's Moyashi-chan?"

"He was summoned to Hevlaska charmber this morning, when I saw him he had an gun holster on him, but he didn't noticed"

"WHAT!? When did this get on me?!" Screamed Allen as he saw Judgement on him as he try to take it off.

"Calm down Allen, It's appear that Cross's Innocence seems you as it's new Accommodator." said Hevlaska trying to calm the screaming allen

"What?!" shouted Allen as he thinks for a second.

"But doesn't that mean I have to goes through and becoming synchronised with Judgement?"

"No I'm afraid not, because you're already 91% synchronise with Judgement already." Hevleska said

"Urm... Judgement? How did you synchronise with Allen so quickly? I thought it take a while to synchronise with the host." sweatdropped Crown Clown

"Oh I did it while Allen was sleeping" said Judgement with a cheeky smile

 **NeahXAllen: Okay guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this first Chapter of God Judgement. If you guys have any ideas for me. Be sure to comment! 3**

 **Allen: Why do I had to get Judgement…**

 **NeahXallen: I thought it would be a good idea. Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed this, if there mistakes I'm sorry this is my first DGM story. I LOVE D GRAY MAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time….**

"Urm... Judgement? How did you synchronise with Allen so quickly? I thought it take a while to synchronise with the host." sweatdropped Crown Clown

"Oh I did it while Allen was sleeping" said Judgement with a cheeky smile

 **At** _ **Hevlaska's Charmber… (Still)**_

"Great… Now I have to use two Innocence…" say Allen with a nearly smile and sweatdrops on the head.

"Okay, Allen you are good to go now, that's all I need you." say Reever

After that, Allen went to the cafeteria and order his normally huge order.

"Walker, you are to report to Komui's Office afterwards." Said Link giving the order to Allen

"Hey Judgement… Why did you choose Allen as your host?" ask Crown Clown with straight lines on his eyes and mouth.

"Oh that? Cause the heart told me. You know how Allen is called the "Destroyer Of Time?" reply Judgement

"Yeah, What about it?"

"Well… just to spoil you abit... Nea is going to be working with us…"

"What?... Nea please tell me I'd heard that wrong…"

"Nope he'd clearly said; Nea is going to be working with us." Answer Nea who was drinking tea while watching what's Allen doing.

"Nea… Come here… let's me kill you…Before the future happens." Said Crown Clown who was going black like Allen, his hands was itching to kill Nea

"W-wait! Hold on! What's about the plan?! Let me finish my tea!" screamed Nea who was running around with a black Crown Clown chasing him

"H-hehe… Shouldn't told him…" sweatdrop Judgement as he watched two idiots run around.

"Allen, you are departing in an hour. Get prepare." Order Komui

After that, Allen went to his room. At least trying to get there…

"Man… why do I keep getting lost?" said Allen to himself

"Che, you lost again? Moyashi?" Said Kanda as he saw the white-haired boy turning in all kinds of directions trying to find his room

"I told the name is Allen, oh yeah I forgot your brain is slower than a slug. I wonder do you ever remember how to eat anything else other than soba? Nope" Said Allen as he got annoyed and was going abit **black** again…

"You got some big mouth right there,Che! I'll cut you in half then cut your hair and sell it off to some geezers!" Insulted Kanda

"But shouldn't black hair get you a better deal than white hair? Oh yeah I forgot your brain is slower than a slug" Insulted back Allen

 **So basically they keep insulting each other for a few mins until Lenalee came along and hit them on the head with her clipboard and drag Allen to his room (Literally dragging him on the floor XD)**

After being dragged by Lenalee **(XD)** Allen went to pack his stuffs and headed to the boat and then he saw that Kanda and Lavi are gonna be going along with him.

 **Then the battle between the Devil Kanda and Black-Devil Allen happens again… (I thinks I might need an editor soon…)**

Then they headed out to French as there was signs of Innocence being there, causing randomly weathers change.

"Hey Lavi…" Ask Allen

"Yeah Allen?"

"Do you think they have dangos there?" said Allen dreaming of the Dangos

"Serious… stop thinking about food or you're gonna get hungry." answer Lavi before he heard of his stomach growling…

"Great, good job Allen making me hungry at such time…" thoughted Lavi

 **NeaXAllen: Okay guys! I think I'm gonna end this chapter for now, I'm very sorry if the chapter is short. But damn I need an editor to edit my chapters after I wrote them. If you guys want to be my editor (plz I fan no payments, as I'm just doing this as a hobby) Be sure to comment what are your reasons on why you want to be my editor. Only 1 reason will do. If you get accepted as my editor then I will need your gmail address so I can send you the chapters. (I type it in google docs then download then upload XD)**

 **Allen: Dangos… I want to eat some…**

 **Nea:This kid is dreaming about food again… NeaXAllen I get you for making Crown Clown trying to kill me!**

 **NeaXAllen: Relax! Crown Clown can't kill you as I control him now… I thinks**

 **C.C (short for Crown Clown, getting tired): Where are you Nea? Come out, come out wherever you are~~~**

 **Nea: Oh *Beeps* He found me! Bye! Gotta run for my life right now! *Dashes off***

 **Allen: *Still Dreaming***

 **NeaXAllen:... Why do I have a crazy group here?**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle between Light and Dark

**Nea's POV (so this can get less confusing)**

"Mana…" whisper Nea

"Huh… you're still thinking about him? Well can't be help." Said Crown Clown

"To be honest, when Mana passed away, I didn't know if the words Mana saided was meant to me or to Allen… Damn that Earl for making my Nephew suffering like that, losing his father again…"

"I know… Nea I'm sorry for destroying your brother, I can't stop it even if I want to." apologize C.C

"Don't blame yourself, that was the past plus, it's seems Allen have already moved on the the past. He's walking further…" "The path he choose will lead to a good future for his life and the world." said Nea with some tears pouring down from talking about Mana

 **Allen's POV**

"Hey Lavi are we there yet? I'm getting seasick here…" said Allen turning green while covering his mouth

"We'll be there in half an hour, just hold on." said Lavi hoping Allen wouldn't throw up on the boat

"Che, you can't even hold on for a day? What a Moyashi you are…" said Kanda

"I TOLD YOU THE NAME IS ALLEN YOU FREAKING JERK BAKANDA!" shouted Allen as he was going to throw up **(ew…)**

 **Okay, I'm skipping the boat parts and get the fun bit.**

 **Few hours later**

Allen's group was wandering around the london searching for the Innocence.

"Nothing here… but the weather seems fine, I don't get it." said Allen

"Huh… maybe not in this place?" said Lavi

Suddenly there was a very familiar whirr that Allen knew so much.

"Akuma, they're here… get ready"

Suddenly the Akuma appeared in front of them

"Good morning exorcists" said Akuma

Everyone activated their Innocence and fought the demon. **(Allen didn't use Judgement yet, I want to save it for later)**

"That was a good fight right there, can you still dance?" said Tyki walking out of the smoke where the Akuma was destroyed

"Tyki…" said everyone similarly

"Well, I'm not gonna fight you for this one. I just want the boy, so just happily hand him over and no pain will cause you." said Tyki smiling

Suddenly Allen skin went gray without any resistance revealing crosses on the forehead, golden eyes.

"Do you really think I would let you take away my nephew? No I don't think so Tyki…" said Nea

"Nea… you bastard"

"Well, well now let's dance shall we?" Said Nea punching Tyki in the guts sending him crashing into a wall

"Damn you!" screamed Tyki running to Nea with a star-shuriken alike aiming to Nea

Nea block the attack with his sword from Allen left arm.

"Now, let's not get angry should we? Don't get swallowed by your anger now, otherwise it's wouldn't be fun,would it?" said Nea in a calm voice smiling

"He blocked Tyki like it was nothing… What power." thoughted Lavi

"Hey exorcists if you have time to be blanking out then help me out here!" shouted Nea to the boys

"Oh right! Let's go Yuu!"

"Don't call me that stupid rabbit!"

 **The battles didn't stop until the morning**

Everyone was in pain from fighting each other.

"Well, guess it's time for it." Said Nea turning his sword back into his arm.

Then Nea reach for the gun holster which was in his right side.

"Let's go Judgement!"

Nea pointed Judgement and shooted while in the back was Allen copying Nea movements

Two bullets was heading for Tyki.

"Shoot! Don't have enough time to dodge it." Thought Tyki quickly before blocking the bullets with his stair-shuriken alike

"Damn it's strong" said Tyki before managing to block the attack.

"Wait when did Moyashi get Judgement?" said Kanda in confuse

"Dunno and don't ask that right now. Just be thankful that the Fourteenth is helping us right now." Said Lavi

"Hey don't call me by that. Do I really look like a creatures with no name? Geez" said Nea who overheard them.

"Sorry" said both of them in return

"Nea… I get you next time… Damn you to hell." said Tyki going through a Ark door which was summoned

"Well have fun healing all of those damages I did to you" said Nea smiling (again)

"Hey you guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks you for helping us." said Lavi

"Fourteenth why are you helping us?" ask Kanda in a serious voice.

"Oh that, the Heart contacted me and ask me if I want to be ally of them, so I think about it and I sided with them, plus I'm doing this to help my nephew and kill the Earl" reply Nea

"Oh by the way, don't you dare report this to anyone or I will erase the memories you have of me"

"Okay… sure" reply both of them shivering from the tone Nea used

 **NeaXAllen: Okay! I'm going to end this for now. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story! Did you like how I wrote for Nea and Judgement? Thanks you for reviews on this story. I didn't think I would get any reviews at all. Considering this was meant to be a hobby**

 **Allen: I'm hungry…. I didn't eat anything…**

 **Nea: why must you have a large stomach…?**

 **Crown Clown: Where the hell is Nea…? Judgement do you know?**

 **Judgement: (Sweatdrops) Nope no idea at all**

 **Nea: Oh *beeps* that's my cue to run for my life for now. Curse you NeaXAllen I'm still getting you for this! *Dash off***

 **NeaXAllen: Love you Nea! You're my favourite characters! Anyways I see you guys next time! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**After the Battle they had with Tyki, they was heading back to their room.**

"Hey Fourteenth, what's your real name?" ask Lavi who was curious

"My name is Nea D. CampBell or Nea Walker" reply Nea

"Walker? Wait what?!" exclaim Lavi who got the stock

"Yeah, got a problem? If you do then I erase the memories just now."

"If you were Moyashi only family member. Why did you choose him as your host?" ask Kanda

"That time I had no choice to choose my host. So I choose Allen without knowing he was my nephew."

"I doubt he would understand this, well I'm return Allen back his body. Don't tell him about this okay? Remember this I can hear/see everything Allen does. REMEMBER THAT" said Nea in a dark serious and devil voice

"Yes sir…" said Lavi (Kanda already knows)

So Allen body went back to a normal skin and eyes.

"huh? What happen?" ask Allen who was confuse

"urm… Nothing much" said Lavi

"Okay…?"

 **Nea POV**

"Tyki, I can't believe it" said Nea who remember what happen between Allen and Tyki. How did you managed to lose to Allen...

"Man, quite the cheater you are Allen, I wish you can unlock the power…"

 **Nea's Flashback**

 **%1000 synchronisation White Demon: Clown of Crown Judgement! Shouted Nea with his right hand in the air with two swords (Allen's sword and Nea's Sword) spinning and Judgement (the hand in between two swords) combined into one weapon**

" **My, My Brother. I didn't know you have such weapon." Said the Earl**

" **This weapon is going to destroy you Earl, I will kill you and become the next Earl!" said Nea throwing the spinning swords right at Earl.**

 **Tons of Akumas came out to block the attack, but was sliced by the weapon.**

 **The Earl managed to send the weapon back at Nea.**

" **It's useless Earl, my weapon can't hurt me" Nea said putting out his hand to stop the weapon.**

" **Well, Well if I can't kill you then I have to use my other trick I had up my sleeves"**

" **Tsk, a clown you are, a clumsy fat one as well to add to that." said Nea uncombining his weapons. (Allen's and Nea's swords in two hands. Judgement back in it gun holster)**

 **Then the Earl bring out a giant cannon with multiple guns surrounding it.**

" **Seriously?! That?" Said Nea with a speechless anime face**

 _ **In Nea's Mind POV (third person)**_

" **Hey, Hey how the hell are we gonna fight that?" Ask Crown Clown.**

" **That is one huge-ass cannon as well… huh I wonder if I can destroy that thing." Ask Judgement**

" **Idiot! No way you can destroy a huge-ass cannon like that!" said Nea's Sword (dunno a name yet, leave one if you got one)**

" **Hey guys… shouldn't we be focused on the cannon instead of arguing each other…?" said Nea who rocking side to side**

 _ **Flashback ended (NOT GIVING ANY MORE FLASHBACKS!)**_

 _ **NeaXAllen: OKAY! I'm gonna end- (Getting killed by Nea)**_

 _ **Nea: Judgement! Do the outro! Imma deal with this guy… (angry anime face)**_

 _ **Judgement: (Sweatdrops) geez I guess Crown Clown got him… okay this is on behalf of the idiot NeaXAllen who forced Crown Clown to kill Nea. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, sorry if it's short. Please review the story, anyways just a reminder: if you want to be an editor for this story. Give a reason why you want to be a editor (if you're willing to do it for free. This is a hobby)**_

 _ **(Finished killing NeaXAllen)**_

 _ **Nea: Okay, see you guys later!**_

 _ **Allen: I'm hungry…**_

 _ **Cross: idiot pupil! What the hell are you doing?!**_

 _ **Allen: ARGH! Yes Master! (dash off to pay debts again)**_

 _ **Nea: Cross just how many debts did you throw on my nephew?**_

 _ **(Gives Nea the bills)**_

 _ **Nea: ….. (Dash off to help Allen)**_

 _ **NeaXAllen: I'm… still… alive…! (fainted)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**During Dawn…**

Allen was up, wandering around town. Where shops began opening for the day.

 **Allen POV**

"Man… I'm hungry… Well better head back to the hotel."

As he was walking back to the hotel. People was staring at him because of his white hair. Which was unusual for them to see during dawn.

"Look at that boy hair, it's snow white. Also his face have a scar on it. That's an unusual scar." said one person

"Why does that boy have white hair? Isn't too early to get it?" said another person

"Hey Tim… let's get back quickly" whisper Allen to Timcanpy

So they rushed all the way back to the hotel.

 **(door open)**

"Hey Moyashi what were you doing during dawn?" ask Kanda as he was getting ready to leave

"Just taking a walk Bakanda."

"Can these two get along for once?" thought Lavi as he sweatdrop

 **After getting ready, they've left the hotel and went looking for restaurants to eat for the morning.**

"Hey Allen… how about this restaurant?" pointed Lavi to a restaurant named "Horoa Fire Food"

"Sure why not?" reply Allen

As they enter the restaurant. They placed down their food.

 **Nea POV**

"Cross… WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?! WITHOUT YOU I'M GOOD FOR NOTHING AGAIN!" screamed Nea

"Hey, hey calm down will ya?" said Crown Clown

"Hey Nea" said Judgement

"Yeah Judgement?" reply Nea

"Come here"

So Nea got out of his chair and went over to Judgement as he was told.

"Sit down"

So he did

Then out of nowhere Judgement started to suffocate Nea to death but Nea managed somehow to escape and he was on the run.

"What's his problem…?" thought Crown Clown as he watch the two idiots running around

"ALLEN! HELP ME! WHERE ARE YOU!" Screamed Nea

 **Back to Allen POV**

Allen was eating down his mountain of food.

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at Allen's eating.

"Hey Moyashi don't eat so quick or you'll choke on it." said Kanda eating soba

"I've never choke when I'm eating, plus the name is Allen. Bakanda" reply Allen

 **After Breakfast**

 **They went searching for the Innocence out of town by some old ruins that was scattered everywhere on the hills**

"Hey hey… don't you think the weather is abit too cold?" Said Lavi shivering.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it. It is…" reply Allen

 **Then the weather suddenly turn hot**

"Che, it's boiling hot right now" said Kanda

 **Few hours later…**

"Hey Allen! We're taking a break! Let's go!" shouted Lavi to Allen as he was at the bottom while Allen was at the top

"Okay! I'll be there! Just search a bit more then I'll come after!" shouted back Allen before went back searching

Then there was a ghost-like appearance of exorcist wearing golden uniform with long red-hair wearing a hat.

"No way… can't be…" said Allen who saw the ghost-like exorcist.

"Master… is that you?"

Then the exorcist turn his back and face Allen"

"Who else you think is it? Idiot pupil." said Cross with a smirk

"You still haven't change"

"W-where are you right now? You disappeared from your room…"

"There was a person named Apocryphos no rather cardinal, he managed to get Judgement into his hand. Allen my time is limited, so I can't fully explained of what happen"

"I'm warning you Allen, be careful of the order from now on."

"Don't stop walking… if you haven't given up. Don't lose sight of your path…" said Cross walking to Allen and placed a hand on his head and rubbed before disappearing into thin air.

"Master... I won't lose sight of my path, I'll avenge you. Even though I hated you and your debts" said Allen with a tear pouring down his right eye.

 **After that Allen went to meet up with Lavi and Kanda**

"Hey Allen… was that…?" ask Lavi who saw what happen

"Yeah... that was Cross" reply Allen

"You sure you not imagining things? Moyashi."che Kanda

"No that's was actually Cross" said Allen with a serious tone

"What?" the only word that came out of Kanda when he'd heard it

 **NeaXAllen: Okay! I'm going to ended here now. Is this enough? I've writed 9 pages of this. Anyways hopefully you guys enjoying it so far!**

 **Allen: Timcanpy where are you? (looking for Tim)**

 **Nea: Oh yeah, where is he?**

 **NeaXAllen: oh, he went to Cross's grave and were crying there**

 **(both of them dash off to Cross's Grave)**

 **Judgement: Well Crown Clown is taking a break since he spent days just chasing Nea to kill him. Anyways! Hopefully you enjoy it! Be sure to review on this chapter! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tyki POV**

"Tsk… this is taking a while to heal, damn you Nea" said Tyki playing cards alone

"Oh, did you run into Nea?" said Sheril

"Shut up…"

"TYKI! Play with me! Come on! Come on!" said Road happily running towards Tyki

"I can't right now, still healing from my battle with Nea."

"Aww…. no fair… Well I'm gonna play with Allen then!" said Road running off

"Hey! Road! Come back!" shouted Sheril

"Hehehe… should we go with her as well?" ask Devit

"LET'S GO!" screamed Jasdero

After that they went to Allen before Road did.

 **Allen's POV**

 **So after the break they've took, they went back to searching.**

"Hey Lavi, found the Innocence yet?" ask Allen

"Nope! Nothing! Hey Yuu! Found anything yet?!" shouted Lavi

"Nothing yet you stupid RABBIT!" said Kanda before charging at Lavi with Mugen in his hand

 **Then Allen took out Judgement and shoot at Kanda feet**

"What the fuck was that for? Moyashi"

"We don't have time for this. So don't even think about it." said Allen before putting Judgement back

" _He's scary with Judgement..." Thought Lavi_

 **Jasdevi POV**

"Hehehe… should we go yet?" ask Jasdero

"Nanana, not yet let's just go prank them… hehehe" answer Devit

 **Then Jasdevi shooted themselves and make themselves invisible.**

"Let's go!" said both of them

"Hey Allen…" said Nea in his mind

"What?" answer Allen rudely

"Hey come on now, I know I'm trying to take over your body but at least I've let you live. Plus I sensed two Noahs around you. Get ready"

 **Then Allen look around before answering Nea**

"Okay, I'm trusting you on this one." answer Allen

"Hey Bakanda! Lavi! Come here for a moment!"

 **(Whispers/murmurs)**

"We're good to go?" said Allen

"Sure" answer both of them

 **Then Allen's group went back into searching**

"I wonder what they was talking about?" ask

Devit

"Dunno, and couldn't care less. Well let's go and get them." said Jasdero

 **Sneakily as they put their gun loaded on Allen who was searching.**

"Heheh, this is gonna be funny as hell!" giggled Devit

"3,2,1 and… GO!" said both of them as they both shooted their bullets

"Judgement!"

 **In a cloud of smoke the bullet the twins shot have disappeared.**

"WHAT?! WHERE DID THEY GO?!" screamed Jasdevi (only using this name when they're together or saying together)

 **Then two bullets was shooted at the twins and hit them**

"OW! OW OW OW OW! THAT'S HURTS!" said Jasdevi

"Who the hell was that?!" screamed Jasdero who was mad.

"That would be me, twins.

 **As the twins turn around, they saw Allen holding Judgement in his right hand.**

"What?!"

"Good evening, twins"

"Why you little brat!" screamed the twins before shooting at Allen

Allen repelled it with Judgement

"Damn you!"

 **The twins rapidly shoot at Allen, while without realising, Kanda and Lavi who behind them.**

"First illusion: Hellfire of insects!"

"Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!"

 **As two attacks was headed straight for Jasdevi. They barely escaped from the attacks.**

"Oh God! That's too close! Damn!" said Devit

"Should we fight together or as one?" ask jasdero

"Hehe! As one of course!"

 **Then the twins put the guns onto their heads.**

 **As fog was covering them, two gun shoots was hear. There was a song the twins was singing**

" **Long, long time ago… there was a cradle."**

" **And in the cradle, there was a another cradle…"**

" **One cradle has become a twin now…"**

" **And one of the cradles got lost in the fog by itself."**

" **A star is shining brightly at the sacred place"**

" **And disappeared…"**

 **Then after the gun shoots, their shadows started to merged together.**

 **And the fog disappeared, revealing the twins together as one.**

"What? Is that the twins?" ask Kanda who was shocked at the twins

"Yeah, that is the twins alright, they was originally as one body." answered Allen who wasn't surprised

"Should we go now? Exorcists…" said Jasdevi

"Mmhm…let's go" Said Allen

"Allen, you're kidding right? No way we can defeat him, last time. Krory nearly died from fighting him!" exclaim Lavi

"Don't worry about it." said Allen before dashing at Jasdevi with Crown Clown

 **Allen swing his sword directly at Jasdevi, but blocked**

"Nah, nah Exorcist that won't do at all. You gotta do harder." said Jasdevi mocking Allen

 **Then Lavi and Kanda came up behind Allen and attack Jasdevi (NO IDEA HE/HER IS A HIM/HER GENDERS CONFUSED)**

 **The attacks hit Jasdevi and left minor wounds.**

"Heheh! If you're gonna try to defeat me, then try harder!" shouted

 **Then allen stab Crown Clown into the ground and pull out Judgement**

"Judgement Activated!" said Allen loading Judgement before shooting at Jasdevi

 **The twins try to block the bullets with their bullets but failed to do it.**

"Argh! Damn you brat… well play right there." Said Jasdevi who was smashed into a fallen wall.

"But now let's us show you what a Noah can truly do!"

 **Then the Twins loaded their guns and shoot at Allen who didn't escape in time.**

"Argh…! Not this again!" Said Allen who was gasping for breath but couldn't, as the air was being sucked out of him

"Heheh! Lucky we can copy any powers from other Noahs." said Jasdevi walking toward Allen

" _Allen, calm down focus on Innoncence."_ said a voice in his mind

 **As Allen was told he focused on synchronise with Innocence**

" _Innocence, I once ask you again. Give me enough power to break through this. Just enough power to do this. Innocence!"_

 **As Crown Clown glows and Judgement glows as well, Jasdevi was surprised**

"What?!" said Jasdevi backing up

" **Let's go, Crown Clown, Judgement! Didn't I decided that my left would be for Akumas and my right arm for humans?"**

" **Hell yeah, that's how you regain me back"** Said Crown Clown

 **Allen smiled**

"Innocence! Activate! 250% synchronisation completed!"

"White Demon: Clown of Crown Judgement!"

 **Then Crown Clown and Judgement started to merged together and took form of doubled Crown Clown sword and Judgement in between**

"What the heck is that?!" exclaimed Jasdevi

 **Then Allen grabs the weapon and sliced the place in half, causing it to exploded**

"What just happen?" Said Lavi who hide after he dodged the bullet

 **The twins was shoot out of the explosion and crash into the ground**

"Where's Moyashi?" Ask Kanda

 **In the midst of the smokes, came out a young man named Allen Walker**

"What?" said Kanda and Lavi similarly

"Oh shit… we just activate another demonic power" said Jasdevi getting up

"You're gonna pay for that!"

 **Jasdevi loaded their guns with full power and shoot at Allen**

 **But Allen sliced it in half**

"WHAT?!" exclaim Jasdevi

"White Demon: Double Crown Clown" said Allen

 **As Allen said, Crown Clown and Judgement took a different form once again. Revealing two Crown Clown swords in both hands**

" _So this is what's happen when Crown Clown and Judgement combined together"_ thought Allen

 **Then Jasdevi dash towards Allen, shooting at him.**

 **But Allen sliced and dodged them.**

"Just weak power won't work on me anymore" said Allen seriously

"Damn you!" Shout Jasdevi in anger while loading their guns at their fullest power

"HOW YOU DEAL WITH THIS THEN?!"

 **Then Jasdevi shoot their bullets at him, splitting into many bullets going in all kind directions**

"White Demon: Judgement Grave!" shouted Allen slicing his swords into an X form and revealing Judgement bullets behind it

 **Allen's attack destroyed Jasdevi attacks once again and hit Jasdevi directly.**

"ARGHH!" Shouted Jasdevi before crashing into a fallen wall heavily

"Damn… so much damages… we'll get you next time…"

 **Then Jasdevi disappear from the battle**

"MOYASHI-CHAN! YOU DID IT!" Said Lavi jumping on Allen

"Where's Bakanda?" ask Allen

"Oh Yuu-chan? Give me a sec. YUU IS UGLY!" shouted Lavi

 **Then out of nowhere an angry Kanada came out of nowhere and started slicing Lavi while Allen deactivate his Crown Clown**

 **NeaXAllen: I'm ending this chapter, sorry for not updating with chapters. I'm out of ideas. I'm went high drugs yesterday cause my cousin somehow broke my computer when he tries to put in the password so yeah.**

 **Nea: Allen just how many debts did Cross give you?**

 ***Allen give debts to Nea***

 **Nea: what the hell… CROSS!**

 ***Dash off to kill Cross***

 **NeahXAllen: sleeping and dead at same time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dreams**

"W… Where am I?" Allen asks, waking up.

"Allen…" A gentle voice coos.

 **Allen's vision clears. He notices that he was sitting on a throne, chained up. A male around his age was standing in front of him.**

' _Tyki…? No it can't be, he seems different…'_ Allen thought.

"I am the Fourteenth Noah; The Noah who will destroy everything…" The boy introduces, voice surprisingly soft. His eyes were golden and there was a cross visible on his forehead which was covered by his slightly-spiky dark blue hair. "I'm Nea"

"What am I doing here? Let me out!" Allen demands, attempting to stand up.

"Allen… You can't escape from the place where you're currently at, that is, until you settled with both matters" Nea explains.

"What do you mean?" Allen questions, calming down.

"Innocence which you have, not to mention the Noah Memories. Tell me, how would you deal with this? You have the powers from both sides. Allen, just which side are you now?" Nea mocks.

Allen stutters, trying to find the right words, "I-I…"

"Allen, after this mission… Escape from the Order and then from then, settle the matters you have. Also, as last family member you only have. Don't try to know me more, the more you know, the less time you will have before you fade away.."

"What? What do you mean by that?!" Allen fumes, anxious about Nea's last words.

"You need to go now. Enjoy the time you have left before you fade away…"

Nea says, smiling before slowly vanishing.

 **Allen woke up from his not so peaceful slumber.**

"T-that was just a dream? For a sec, I thought it was real…" He whispers.

 **Later during the day, Allen's group finally finds the piece they was looking for, which was buried under some fallen rocks.**

 **In the Ark**

"Allen; You are to report to Komui after this mission ended" Link states.

"Yes, I got it" Allen replies.

 **Lavi went ahead to the cafeteria while Allen is reported to Komui's office.**

 **The former exorcist enters the room, seeing the most hated man in the order, fear of Lenalee lee,** **Lvellie.**

 **Nea's POV**

"I swear if Allen is in heresy because of me, I will be killing him as soon I've awoken" Nea growls, his hatred for Lvellie burning.

 **Allen's POV**

"Allen Walker, you are to be under heresy due to the Central's decisions of where to keep your place as an exorcist or put you under heresy" Lvellie says, his smirk unseen by Allen.

 **Allen's right eye twitches in annoyance.**

"So you're putting me under heresy just because of my Noah side?" Allen asks.

"I'm afraid, yes you are, due to that problem" The brown haired man replies.

 **At that moment, the Crowned Clown was activated and took the form of Allen himself, but was lighter and was a bit dull in colours due to the brightness.**

"You are not putting my Accommodator under heresy!" Crowned Clown snarled.

"What? Crowned Clown... It's took form of Allen... Is that even possible!?" Komui stammers, astonished at the sudden change.

"W-what gave you the choice to to do that?" Lvellie sputters.

"The Heart"

"What?!" Lvellie and Komui shrieked.

"Where is the Heart? Where is it?" Lvellie demands.

"It's within The Order, but I can't tell due to Heart's orders" Crowned Clown says, smiling like Allen.

"Bastard.." Lvellie mutters.

 **Then another bright light appear again, this time it was Judgement.**

"Hey, hey Crown Clown. Don't just show your whole form to people." Judgement says, taking the form of a man that Allen despised.

Cross.

"DAMNIT! Why did I take form of Cross! I don't want his girly hair! I hate this form..." He complains, pulling at 'his' red locks.

"My, my boys don't leave me out of this. It's quite boring sitting alone all by my self"

The voice was from Allen, yet it was foreign. Allen's eyes had turned into slits and were gold, yet everything else was the same.

Nea D. Campbell.

"Fourteenth! Freeze! Don't move!" Lvellie orders after placing CROWS around Nea who was currently in control of Allen's body.

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm not here to do anything! Just wanna be with my pals. That's all" Nea explains, raising his hand in defeat.

"Your pals?" Lvellie asks, confused.

"Yeah... Honestly; you are the stupidest human I've seen" Nea sighs.

 **As the words fell, Lvellie order CROWS to bind Nea.**

"Let him go!" Crowned Clown growls, his face grim.

"No. He's the Fourteenth Host and needs to be under heresy" Lvellie says.

"Hey bastard, wanna have a hole in your face?" Judgement says, cocking a gun towards the brown-haired man.

"Way a go Judgement" Nea praises, still held by the Crows.

 **Like a bullet, Crown Clown knocks down all of the Crows that were binding Nea and proceeded to tie Lvellie.**

"Now, what should we do to this guy?" Crowned Clown asks darkly.

"Hey Komui. You okay with this?" Nea asks, facing Komui who was hiding behind his desk.

 **Komui only gave a shaky thumbs up.**

"Well, we're good" The dark-skinned boy smirks.

"What should we do first?" Judgement asks, getting a lil' excited (e/n: no dirty thoughts plz…).

"How about we throw him outside?" Crowned Clown suggests.

 **NeaXAllen: okay I'm ending this chapter, editor you better do your job or I will fire you :D**

 **Lvellie: HEY LET'S ME OUT OF HERE! HEY! (currently trap inside of a bubble thanks to Nea)**

 **NeaXAllen: fuck that, I ain't letting you out anytime**

 **Crown Clown, Judgement and Nea: Yep**

 **Nea: Should we cook him?**

 **Judgement: Dunno, let's put that up to the editor.**

 **Lvellie: better get outta of here before I get cooked...**

 **Cross: Shut the fuck up, hitler nose face**

* **Timcanpy went inside to the bubble to bite Lvellie***

 **Allen/Nea: GO GET EM TIMCANPY!**

 **Edit:**

 **TheInsanePrussian: Editor here! Hi guys! I am forced to work for this dufus, aka NeaXAllen! Don't know if cooked human is cool (it's Lvellie for Allen's sake)... So do whatever you want to do.**

 **I would like to say a BIG thank you to my asshole of a boss. This is the first time I've edited in public. I hope you guys enjoy reading this and stay tuned for more! IM SORRY IF IM REALLY HYPER!**

 **NeaXAllen: HEY!**

 **TheInsanePrussian: love ya' too!**

 **NeaXAllen: I asked her, not forced okay? She said "Yes" during a Skype call**


	8. Chapter 8

**The three boys were thinking of what to do with Lvellie.**

"Mm…" They all chorus, staring at the brown-haired man.

"Can't we just cook him?" Crowned Clown asks.

"Nah, why don't we just chuck him outside and leave him hanging in the sky?" Judgement suggests.

" _Mmhm… Before I tried to kill the Earl, Jasdevi used to prank me a lot due to me being the last Noah…"_ Nea thought, memories of Jasdevi infiltrating his mind.

"Hey… How about we just strip this guy and cut his hair" Nea says darkly.

"And then we cook him?" Crowned Clown says.

"Throw him?" Judgement follows.

 **As the boys argued over their ideas, Nea practically destroyed Lvellie's clothes and shaved him. Liking Judgement's idea, they throw him outside from Komui's place. Then they drag the man to Jerry's, 'borrowing' his kitchen. 'Agonizingly', they cook him. After, they chuck him into a jail cell which they had created.**

 **Lvellie words were muffled by the tight cloth which was doing a pretty good job on… Doing it's job.**

"Allen~! Where are you~" Lavi shouts. He was accompanied by Lenalee. They were looking for Allen.

"Oh shoot! They're coming! Let's go for now" Nea panics.

" _How the hell did he get here anyway?"_ He thinks as he returns into Allen's body (e/n:

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). They other two went back into their original forms.

 **Allen's eyes went back to it's normal silver-grayish colour.**

"Huh? Where am I…? Oh… Why thank you Fourteenth" 'Black' Allen says. Nea was leaking 'memories' in Allen's mind.

"There you are!" Lavi cheers, 'glomping' Allen pretty hard.

"Lavi… Don't do that. It hurts" Allen says, shoving Lavi off.

"Why are you here anyway? In a place as scary as this" Lavi whispers, examining their surroundings.

"I'm not sure.." Allen lies. _'What on Earth happened..?'_

 **While the two were talking, Lenalee notices a jail cell behind Allen. As curiosity got the best of her, she went to go investigate. What she sees was a bald, nude man. He was screaming through his gag.**

"Allen… Who's that in the cell?" The Chinese girl asks.

"What?" question Lavi

 **Lavi went over to where Lenalee was and check who was inside the jail, when he saw the bald nude man, screaming through his gag. He started to laugh. So he went to get Kanda. Sadist…**

 **3rd Person's POV  
**

"That hitler deserved it! Ehehehe!" Judgement cackles.

 **Allen's POV**

"Should we let him out?" Lavi asks.

"Let's just leave him for few hours then we'll release him…" Allen says. He suddenly turns to 'black' mode.

' _Allen went black…' Lanalee thought..._

 **Nea's POV**

' _What exactly happened with Allen? I don't remember him having Crowned Clown. Did Cross get the wrong person? All I remember was that I was dying, then Allen came to me…'_

 **Flash back**

 _Nea…._

 _Let me be your host!_

 _I will protect your memories until you've awaken again!_

 _No matter what! Even if it takes years for you to come back!_

 **Flashback ended**

 **Allen's POV**

" _The words Nea said… What did he mean by that?"_ Allen ponders, memories of his 'dream' during the mission.

 **NeaxAllen: Normally I hate seeing cliffhangers on the good parts of story, but this is the first one. I think people will get mad at me for this.**

 **Crown Clown, Nea, Judgement, NeaXAllen: (Chants) Cook him, Cook him! Cook! Cook! Cook!**

 **(lowering Lvellie into the hot pot of water)**

 **TheInsanePrussian: STOP IT WITH THE CANNIBALISM**

 **NeaXAllen: Have fun being dinner… hehhehe**

 **THEANGRYPRUSSIAN** **TheInsanePrussian: DAMMIT BOSS**

 **Nea: See ya in hell!**

 **Judgement: We're not gonna eat him, he's disgusting to eat.**

 **Crown Clown: We're gonna kick his ass after we're finished "cooking" him**

 **TheInsanePrussian** : **No. Listen to Judgement.**

 **NeaXAllen: I think Judgement went bipolar….**

 **TheInsanePrussian: Totally...**

 **(Gun shoots went crazy)**

 **TimCanpy: GAH!**

 **Nea, Crown Clown: EVERYONE MADE A RUN FOR IT!**

 **TheInsanePrussian: WHO TF GAVE HIM 6 POUNDS OF SUGAR?!**

 **(Judgement destroyed everything)**

 **Judgement: Sorry? (sweatdrops)  
**

 **TheInsanePrussian: (Stares at damage) Totally forgiven...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Move it or I'll kill you all" An angered Nea growls.

"No way we're gonna do that, traitor" Mercym sneers.

 **The Noah Clan were fighting against a traitor. This was Nea D. Campbell.**

 **Said boy rushes in the into the huddled clan. His objective was to kill the current earl in order to become the Earl (e/n: It makes sense, right?).**

"I'll say it again; Move it or be killed!" Nea repeats, sword clashing down with Tyki's.

"We're... Not gonna let you... Kill the Earl" Tyki says, trying to 'push' Nea away.

"Edge End!"

 **A cross sign came out of nowhere and comes straight at Tyki.**

"Crowned Clown?" Nea mutters.

"Hehehe! You think we're just gonna leave you and get yourself killed fighting the Noahs? Heck no! I'm joining and going down with you!" Crowned Clown smirks.

"Okay then! Let's go!"

 **Crown Clown changes into his blade form. Together, they give out a battlecry.**

 **Small time-skip**

 **Hours had passed and the Noah Clan was killed, except for the Earl and Road who was still alive.**

"Earl, just die" A tired Nea demands.

"Road... Stay back... Let me fight him..."The Earl says, walking towards Nea.

 **The Half Earls fought each other. They were the same; Their speed, attacks. Everything was matched evenly.**

 **10 minutes later…**

 **Nea was tired from fighting the Noah Clan and the earl himself. Just as Earl charges at him, a gun was aimed at Earl.**

"Yo! Need help?" Judgement asks, cocking his gun.

"Y-yeah... Quick...ly I… I don't... have eno...ugh pow...er... left…" Nea gasps, struggling to speak properly.

"Innocence! Synchronise Link; Activate!" All three males shout.

 **As their bodies start to merge, clouds start forming and covers them. They part, revealing a young man wearing Crowned Clown's Cloak, a double-sided weapon with Judgement as the handle.**

"White Demon: Clown of Judgement" Nea sternly says.

"W-what? Ni...Nea..." Road stutters, astonished at Nea's new form.

"Earl! I'll kill you!" 'Nea' shouts, raising his weapon.

 **The Earl sends out tons of Akuma, but they were destroyed easily by 'Nea''s weapon. The force sends The Earl to fly back.**

"Earl... It's no use. My weapon can't hurt me" 'Nea' mocks, smirking.

"Okay then how about this?!"

A canon is then visible from The Earl's sleeve.

"What the hell…. Is that?" 'Nea' questions.

 **The Earl launches a Dark Matter ball at 'Nea'.**

"Oh shit!" 'Nea' screams, quickly dodging it. "Hey! Don't fuck with me!"

 **The Earl continues to shoot at Nea, all while cackling like a madman.**

"Damn it! This clown! White Demon: Judgement Bow!" 'Nea' summons. His sword bends and shifts into a demonic bow.

' **Nea' shoots at The Earl's cannon, instantly destroying it. Seeing as this was his chance, 'Nea' rushes in for the kill.**

 **Just as Nea was about to slash him, a Dark Matter ball launches right into his body causing him to crash into a wall.**

"ARGHHH!"

Nea's screams of pain rattled throughout the the abandoned property.

 **Crowned Clown and Judgement lost their form from the attack they both received, so they reverted back into their original.**

"Nea!" Both males shout, rushing over to the 'former' Noah (e/n: He still is, but he's a traitor…)

"I'm… O..kay…." Nea breathes. "You guys go and find your new hosts, so in the future we can work together again"

"B-but…"

Tears were forming in Clown's eyes.

"No 'Buts'! Just... Leave me here... e...ven if I die... I will kill him... in the future..."

"Okay... I understand, Nea… I wish you luck with your fight..." Judgement says, on the verge of breaking down. Everything said 'No!', yet he puts a hand on an angry Crowned Clown.

"Good bye... Friend…" Crowned Clown says as he faces Nea again for last time, crying. He grabs Crowned Clown and makes a run for it, a visible single droplet of tears fall.

"Okay... N-now that's out of my way"

Nea gets up shakily, using his damaged sword to support him.

 **Nea puts all of his last energy into his sword and charges at the Earl, who also does the same thing.**

"Mana!"

"Nea!"

 **The impact of their swords send them flying back.**

"Earl!" Road exclaims, rushing over to The Earl. "Let's go home"

 **Road creates an Ark's door and took The Earl with her, leaving Nea to die.**

"Heh, guess I'm done for…"

Nea smiled softly.

 **Out of nowhere, a young male whose long blondish hair was tied up in a low ponytail, came out and found Nea leaning half dead against the wall.**

"Nea!" The stranger says.

Nea gasps for another breath of air.

"I... need to find a host for my next re...incarnation"

"Nea...

I shall be your host…

I promise... I'll protect your memories and keep it hidden from others.

Even if it's take years for you to reincarnate again!

I promise!" The boy says.

"You don't... h...ave to... go that... far"

His words were near non-understandable (e/n: Capiche?)

"I'm your friend! I'll protect your memories!"

"If y...ou wish... to be my ne...ext host… So be it…"

Tears start pouring out of Nea's eyes. He places his right hand on top of his friend's head, implanting his memories…

"G-good-bye… my friend… Do… We..Well..."

"Good-bye Nea"

 **The blond carries Nea's body and goes to the Campbell's. Why? To bury his body.**

 **3rd Person's POV**

"Good-bye Nea…" The boy whispers.

 **Allen: Okay, Judgement is fixing the place at the moment, Lvellie escaped from Judgement's craziness. So Crown Clown, Nea and NeaXAllen went to catch him. I guess I'm alone now?**

 **TheInsanePrussian: YO! WHADDUP?!**

 **Tyki: Yo shounen**

 **Allen: Tyki?!**

 **Timcanpy: Gah!**

 **TheInsanePrussian: what about me...**

 **Wisely: Hey-o**

 **Allen: Why are you guys here?**

 **Tyki: The Earl went crazy when Jasdevi pranked him, so Road is trying to calm him. For the time being, we're going to hide here and what the heck happened here? (looking at the damages)**

 **Allen: (Points to Judgement)**

 **Judgement: HEY!**

 **NeaXAllen: Your fault! (chasing Lvellie at the moment with Crown Clown, Nea)**

 **TheInsanePrussian: Treating me like 1942 again huh…? (Hetalia reference)**

 **Wisely: Some group we've got here….**

 **TheInsanePrussian: Yeah… Dango?**

 **Wisely: sure let's eat**


	10. Chapter 10

" _Where am I…? Oh that's right…"_

 **Allen Walker was in jail, due to the prank 'he' pulled on Lvellie. Allen was the host of the three, so he took all of the blame for it.**

 **Nea's POV**

"Royal straight flush…" Crowned Clown smirks. He and Judgement were playing poker

"Dammit! Fuck you! WHEN DID YOU EVEN CHEAT?!"Judgement yells, throwing his cards onto the table. H e was getting tired from the countless loss he received from the game.

"Wanna go again?"

"No! Fuck that!"

 **Then Judgement run off to cry (a/n: Poor guy).**

 **3rd person's POV**

 **As quick as Allen woke up, he pretends to fall back asleep. That's when Link comes in…**

"You Crows; stay out and guard him" Link orders.

 **Link walks over to Allen and places a bowl made by Jerry next to him.**

"I know you're awake, stop faking" Link states.

"Damn… thought I could've fooled you" Allen hisses, opening his eyes.

"Oh by the way, Jerry made this just for you" Link says, motioning to the bowl.

"Tell him thanks"

Allen gives a quick thanks and starts eating (e/n: With his hands I must says… THE POOR BABY)

"Funny to see you in jail just 'cause of your Innocence and The Fourteenth's prank on Lvellie" Link giggles.

"I didn't want them to take the bl-"

 **Just as Allen was speaking, a dark aura starts to form around him. His skin starts to turn dark. His eyes blinks into a familiar shade of gold. Just like the fourteenth Noah.**

 **Nea's POV**

"Nea what are you doing?!" Crowned Clown exclaims.

"I can sense an Innocence coming to us. I believe that it's intention is to kill both Allen and myself" 'Nea' says.

"Nea, you better be quick. He's coming and fast" Judgement informs.

 **3rd person's POV**

 **Allen was losing his sense of sight, sense of consciousness. He felt himself falling into the arms of Link.**

" _I feel hot... I can't see anything… I can't hear anything..." Allen thought._

" _Walker! Walker! Allen Walker!"_ Link shouts, attempting to bring his friend back from dreamland.

"Don't wake him. Once he's asleep, he's done for"

It was a Cardinal. He had glasses and his rosary was loose. He walks towards Allen.

"Allen... Everyone's worry about you, especially The Heart"

 **The Cardinal's hands transforms. He plunges it into Allen's abdomen.**

"Argh!"

 **Screams of pain fills the room.**

"What are you doing?! Fire Feathers!" Link cries, sending attack.

 **Just as Link throws his Charms, the Cardinal was appears behind Link.**

" _H-he's fast!"_

 **The Cardinal places his hands on both side of Link's head, feather tendrils flowing from them. Feather-like vines flood from the blond's eyes. Screams of pain once again fills the room.**

"Link! Stop! Don't you dare hurt him!" Allen screams, managing to hold Crown Belt.

 **Crown Belt accidently hits the Cardinal's head and causes him to let go of Link.**

" _Oh shoot... I killed him… My vision's blurry and I thought he was going to kill Link…"_

 **The Cardinal suddenly starts walking to Allen, unaffected by the wound in his head.**

"Love"

 _Step._

"Sadness"

 _Step._

"Joy"

 _Another step._

"Betrayal"

His steps resonate, echoing, coming closer to the white-haired teen.

"Allen, you become a splendid Exorcist"

 **Feathers emerge from his (The Cardinal) golden eyes. Memories of The Cardinal leaks into Allen's memories, but it was troublesome to take full control of the ex-exorcist.**

" _When I first asked him, he didn't call himself "Allen"... Should've realise the big mistake sooner..."_

 **Gun shots echo through the whole room. Then another memory was shown.**

" _Nea..._

 _I shall be your host…_

 _I promise... I'll protect your memories and keep it hidden from others..._

 _Even if it's take years for you to reincarnate again!"_

 **Out of nowhere, the charms were released and a heart-shaped door opens. Black butterflies, other wise known as "Tease", fly out, soon followed by a male.**

"Need a little help?"

 _Tyki..._

 **Tyki kicks the Carinal away from him and throws him right into the ground, twisting his head.**

"Seven thousand years of searching…. Finally... We've found you!" Tyki smirks.

 **A small doll transforms inside of Tyki's hood.**

"Allen!" Road shouts, rushing over to the boy.

"Good thing I didn't bring Sheryl or this'll be bad as it's already is" Tyki says, sweat dropping.

"The Noah, eh? Seriously, this isn't your playground. I'm afraid you must leave right now" The Cardinal growls. They notice that his skin was turning paler and had a rough texture to it, similar to paper.

"Innocence… Don't tell me, he's an Accommodator?!" Allen blurts.

"No... He's not an accommodator nor human in fact…." Tyki explains. They watch the Cardinal stand up, his upper body tearing apart. "He's a special, independent, sentient Innocence that's solely existed to protect the Heart, the Earl called him "The Hidden One: Apocryphos"

"Hehehe…. So he's trying to merge with my host, eh?" Nea snarls.

"Nea… the Fourteenth Noah…" Apocryphos mutters, suddenly appearing in front of Nea.

"Crowned Clown!" 'Nea's' left hand activates into the one Judgment has.

" _As much I hate it Innocence... But I need to use everything in order to keep my promise with Mana…"_ Nea thought as he fought Apocryphos off.

 **Then pain struck on Nea's body.**

"Argh! Heheh… still not used to this body yet..."

 **As Apocryphos backs off, Tyki fights him.**

"Hey Nea, this is the last time I'm doing you a favor… You got that?!" Tyki shouts.

"Thank you…. Cousin…" Nea says before returning.

" _Didn't I tell him not to call me that?!"_ Tyki ponders, annoyed.

 **Apocryphos corners Tyki against the wall. Said boy tries to push him back, receiving a wound to his right hand.**

"Damn you…."

 **Allen charges at him (Apocryphos) with Crown Clown and crashes him again the wall.**

"Y-you've killed my master! Didn't you?!" An angry Allen demands.

"Oh I see… You must've seen some of my memories when I'd tried to merge you. Innocence has had effected you for many years now, I guess that's reasonable. But don't worry, I will erase that memory of yours" Apocryphos smiled.

 **Crowned Clown went into a feather-alike state just like before.**

 **Nea's POV**

"ARGH!" Crowned Clown screams in agony.

"What's wrong Crowned Clown?!" Judgment questions.

"Apocryphos' powers must've affected him... Damn that guy is troublesome…" Nea says as he stares at Crowned Clown.

 **3rd Person's POV (Same time)**

"Crowned Clown?! What's wrong?!"

Allen was surprised at the state Crowned Clown was in.

"Don't you see? Crowned Clown also wishes for the two of us together" Apocryphos 'giggles'.

 **Allen backs off before Apocryphos could place his hand on him.**

"I am Marian Cross pupil, a host for the Fourteenth Noah. I'm also 'The Destroyer of Time' The idea of merging with you make me want to puke!" Allen states quite cockily.

"Puke you said? Then how about this… ALLEN!"

Apocryphos' target ended up as Road, who jumped in front of Allen and took the blow.

"Road!" Allen yells, catching the girl.

 **Apocryphos tries to charge at Allen but was bind by Fire Feathers.**

"T-tim… I'll release you, use the moment I release you... Get Allen Walker out of here! Right now!" Link orders.

"Link! No you can't do that!" Allen argues.

" _Allen Walker… I'm sorry for this... It has to be done or else you won't survive…"_ Link thought. "Run, Allen! Run!"

 **Link activates the charms. Timcanpy rushes over to Allen, Road and Tyki was pushed out of the cell due to Link's explosion.**

"Holy Jeez! That scared the crap out of me!" Tyki exclaims, holding onto Timcampy.

"T-tim…"

 **Then Tyki drags Timcanpy as they run away from The Order.**

 **TheInsanePrussian: Dang author… You made me edit such a long piece of crap and was it confusing? DAMN RIGHT IT WAS! I don't get paid enough for this….**

 **NeahXAllen: (just catched Lvellie) Sorry! Was typing this as I was chasing Lvellie**

 **Lvellie: Hey! Let me go!**

 **Nea: Nope. Ain't doing that… yet**

 **NeahXAllen: We switched over to a new place since Judgement is still fixing up the place. Might take him a while**

 **Judgement: Why do I have to do this again…**

 **Crown Clown: Your fault**

 **Timcanpy: (eating Allen's food)**

 **Allen: Tim! Stop eating my food!**

 **Timcanpy: Gah! (Nope!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Black Order's POV (Third Person)**

"Guys! Where are you!"

Judgement's voiced resonated. He was in (his) Cross form, ditched and all alone… Or was he…?

"Geez, can you at least come for me?"

 **As he was walking, he quickly hid in the shadows. From where he was, he saw a Cardinal walking out of The Black Order.**

" _Apocryphos… So he's in this headquarters? What's his plan of merging with Allen?"_ Judgement thought, waiting for the coast to be cleared.

 **3rd Person's POV**

"What's going on here?" Reever demands.

"I-I don't know! A-all I saw w-was an explosion and then a Noah with Timcanpy a-and another Noah with A-Allen inside of Timcanpy's mouth came o-out!" Gigi explains, stuttering so badly.

"It can't be…" One of them say.

"So he finally got fed up with The Order?" Another one murmurs.

 **Johnny walks into the room looking sad.**

"Allen… Why did you run away…" Johnny whispers.

 **~With Allen~**

 **Allen was running away from the Apocryphos, together with Tyki, Timcanpy and Road. They've finally stopped.**

"Damn, we can't escape without Road's doors" Tyki growls.

 **Allen took note of how long Road's state was. She was still sleeping from the attack.**

"Hey Tyki, how come Road is not waking up? I thought Innocence doesn't work against Noah" The white-haired boy asks. **(e/n: Would you call him an albino?)**

"That's weird… The Apo-jerk is probably stronger than the Innocence that you guys have" Tyki says...

 **~With Judgement~**

"Way to go to... Ditching your partner behind…." Judgement grumbles, hiding in the bushes.' _Where the hell are they…?'_

"Found him! Get him! He's our only chance to find Allen!"

It was a Finder's order. He and many others had a mission to take Judgement in order to lure Allen in.

"Oh Shit! Better run!"

 **~Flashback at The Black Order~**

" _All Exorcists are now ordered to find Allen Walker. Chief Komui is in charge of orders, while The Pope is currently in an emergency meeting" Bridget explains._

" _Sorry Allen, but I bid you good luck. I'm sorry to see you like this…"_ Komui thought.

"All Exorcists are now ordered to find Allen Walker. Also Allen Walker's rights as an Exorcist is now suspended and is now classified as a Noah. Don't let him leave this island!"

 **Meanwhile outside of The Order, Lenalee rushes to the forest to get Allen back.**

"No, this must be a trap. No way that person would betray us!" Lenalee cries, trying to hold back her tears.

 **~With Allen~**

"Hey Tyki… Why did you help a traitor like me? The Fourteenth killed you before right?" Allen questions.

"The Earl ordered me and Road to go help you" Tyki replies from the ground (a/n: he's sitting btw). "Also how did you know that I was killed by The Fourteenth?"

"I-I... I saw memories of The Fourteenth when Apocryphos tried to merge with me…" Allen mumbles reluctantly.

"Guess that makes sense… In a way…" Tyki says, getting up. "Well boy, I got to retreat now, take care of Road okay?"

"Eh?! How come I have to take care of her?!"

"Because I have to carry this big fat golem with me!"

 **Timcanpy tried his best to ignore the insult.**

 **Then suddenly, Crown Clown went into it's feather-alike state.**

 **~With Nea~**

"Argh! Damnit! You little shit... SHUT THE HELL UP! ARGH!" Crowned Clown growls, trying hard to my slash out.

"Hang in there… You'll surpass this, don't give up now. Your host is _'The Destroyer of Time'_. You don't want to disappoint him" a calm Nea says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 **~At the same time~**

"Hey boy! What're you doing?!" Tyki exclaims, rushing over to the injured male.

" _So there you are Allen… Don't worry… I'll come over there…"_ Apocryphos whispers, who was staring like a stalker in Allen's view.

"Apocryphos…"

"I'm going to cut it off for you… Hold still" Tyki states.

 **As the Noah said this, Allen got out of Tyki (o/n: Activate: Lenny face), activating Crowned Clown still in it's feather's state.**

"Are you stupid? You're really still gonna hold onto that monster?"

"Like you're any better… You used human souls, forced them to kill their love ones. Then into Akuma…"

"Look who's talking"

"Eh?!"

"Noah memories… Which you guys think is bad. Meanwhile, you also have Innocence… Normally these monsters are enemies, but you have both of these enemies inside you. Aren't you the worst one out of all of us? Allen Walker…" Tyki points out quite sternly.

"I-I" Allen stammers.

"See? You don't even know your place. All you do is spread confusion and inflection. Run away from this place. Settles matters with "Black and White" inside you" Tyki says before leaving.

 **By this time, Allen was thinking what he was, who he is and what he had to do right to fix things.**

"Tyki is right… All I do is spread confusion and inflection… Why..?" He asks, teary eyes looking up to the sky.

"Don't stop, keep walking…" Road whispers, surprising the white-haired boy. "Those was the final words Nea say to Mana before he'd died…"

 **Road's colours was fading into a light green, evaporating into mist when Allen tried to grab her.**

 **~Meanwhile with The Black Order~**

"Hey! What's going on here!? There's Charms of Fire Feathers all over the place!" General Sokaro (who's ordered to capture Allen Walker) demands.

"Fire Charms…? Thirds…" Komui's angry voice had tints of confusion.

"It can't be… The Thirds… betrayed us…" Bak chokes out.

 **~With Allen~**

 **Allen was now running to where everyone is to help them out. He was aware that Apocryphos was near where he was heading.**

' _Sorry Tyki… But this path I've taken is the only thing left for me…'_ Allen thought.

 **~With Judgement~**

"I sense Allen… Damnit… Well, can't help it" Judgement mutters before heading to Allen's direction.

 **~At the Black Order~**

 **Every Exorcist was dealing with Akumas, surrounded by Fire Charms. Two level fours came, along with a couple other Akumas. No one was in their best stage to fight the 'Akumas'.**

 **When the Akumas got close to them, they suddenly exploded.**

"Who destroyed the Akumas…?" Klaud questions.

 **From the poisoned gas, a young male walked out.**

"Allen Walker. Return to base right now" Tiedoll demands.

 **Allen didn't respond to this and continued to slay the Akumas. As he was fighting, Charms of Flame Feathers came at him but instead was destroyed by his other partner, Judgement.**

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Judgement exclaims, fighting his way to Allen.

" _Is that… Cross?"_

That was everyone's question, but decided to not ask as this wasn't the right moment.

 **The same white feathers that attempted to merge with Allen (due to Appcryphos) appeared on the said boy's arms.**

 **~With Nea~**

"Argh!"

 **Screams of pain was heard from Crowned Clown after having contact with Apocryphos. He was going crazy, insane.**

 **Nea couldn't do anything but watched the scene.**

 **~At the same time with Allen~**

 **Allen deactivated Crown Clown and tries to control his arm. The skin and his eyes were switching to Noah/Human.**

" _Damnit, if they see Allen. He's dead for good"_ Judgement thought before changing his guns to a Demonic bow that Cross used. Arrow Of Original Sin was shot at everyone excluding Allen.

 **All Akumas were destroyed and what was remain were fallen Exorcists.**

"T...Thanks... you…." Allen breathes, too tired to get the words right.

"We're partners, don't thank me" Judgement sneers (e/n: Tsundere~).

 **From Allen's view, he could see Apocryphos lurking in the woods.**

"This is bad… Apocryphos…" Allen whispers to Judgement.

 **NeahXAllen: Sorry guys, editor's computer turn ass-mode and wouldn't work with her. Same with mine, sorry guys!**

 **Nea: That's mean we get break as well?**

 **NeahXAllen: kinda off.**

 **Judgement: Finally I've fixed the place**

 **Crown Clown: took you long enough to fix the place**

 **Tyki: Yo guys**

 **Wisely: Heyo**

 **NeahXAllen: What the heck?! Tell me you're still hiding here…**

 **Tyki: Nope, we're staying here. It's fun**

 **Allen: So you can play Poker and get stripped again?**

 **All: ….**

 **Few moments later. (Playing Strip Poker)**

 **NeahXAllen: Anyways guys! Hope this chapter wasn't too short for you guys. I'll upload more during my break. Share my story with people! (Continued watching strip poker)**

 **Judgement: Damn Allen, stripping Tyki like a boss**

 **Crown Clown: how the hell does he even does that?**

 **Nea: Some skills there. Next thing you know. He'd strip us when we try to play againest him.**

 **NeahXAllen: please do not start that idea. For I like to keep my privacy to myself and my dignity….**

 **Judgement/Crown Clown: Same here….**

 **Black Allen going ham on Tyki**

 **TheInsanePrussian: Boss… At least get your English in the NOTES RIGHT AS WELL.**

 **NeahXAllen: (Shut up)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Allen Walker, Now considered a traitor towards The Order, was facing against all exorcists.**

"Allen Walker. Come with us this moment or we'll be forced to kill you" Sokaro demands.

"No… I can't… From now

on, we're enemies. I'm sorry, but I can't…" Allen whispers apologetically, backing off.

"What do you mean…?" Krory questions.

"It's our problem. Sorry about this" Judgement says, shooting into the ground to create a thick sand 'shield'.

 **In the midst of the dust, the 'traitor' made a run for it.**

"Where'd he go?! Find him!" Sokaro orders.

"Hey Judgement…"

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't I become a fallen one yet…? I've betrayed the order..."

 **Judgement was prepared for this question.**

"Because we're partners and you haven't betrayed in what you believed in"

"Thank you…" Allen whispers.

 **With the Black Order**

"Damn… that kid got away…" Sokaro growls.

"No… This can't be happening" Timothy whines.

One question went through everyone's minds;

" _Just what did he mean by that..?"_

 **With Allen**

"I think we're far enough from them…" Judgement assures.

"I'll open an Ark gate so we can escape" Allen states, creating an Ark gate.

" _From here on, either the Noahs or the Order will interfere again…"_

 **As they went into the gate, they hear a voice…**

"Just where are you going?"

Allen was familiar with the voice.

 **Allen turns to see the vocals' source; Lenalee Lee.**

"You'll be scolded if you use the Ark without permission" She points out.

"I'll probably would…"

"Why… Just why, Allen? Why are you leaving? If you leave, then we'll have to fight each other!"

 **Just as Lenalee finished her words, Allen hugs her with his normal arm.**

"The Order _was_ my home… But I can't stay There anymore… I'm sorry, but everyone here at the Order is my family. No matter what happens; I'll forever be an exorcist..."

 **Allen lets go of Lenalee, slowly entering the Ark after Judgement…**

"Allen-Kun! Don't leave us!" Lenalee cries, watching as the Ark shatters into almost the most tiniest of pieces, crumbling to ash with the slightest touch.

 **3 Months later…**

 **A young boy with white hair was running down the darkened streets… You guessed it. It was Allen.**

"Take this!" Allen shouts, sending a Cross Grave at the Akumas who were trailing after him.

 **Allen was tired of this. He had been repeatedly dealing with Akumas. This was because they could sense The Fourteenth inside him which he'd been fighting for three months after his escape from jail. Not to mention that Apocryphos is now hunting him too.**

 **With the Black Order**

" _Tch… 3 months… I've taken a long time to regenerate…"_ Kanda thought as he spotted both Marie and Lenalee. A ball lands near him, the azulite* picking it up.

"Kanda…"

"You idiot… It's was okay to be free…"

"Hm? Where's my 'Welcome Home?'" Kanda smirks.

 **Kanda was 'dead' while on a mission at the time of Allen Walker running away from the Order.**

"No matter what happens; I'll forever be an exorcist…" Kanda repeats the words.

"That's him alright…"

 **Then Kanda stops, staring at Lenalee intensely.**

"You've gotten ugly…"

"EH?! Kanda! Idiot! Get back here! Stop Marie!" Lenalee growls, attempting to break free from Marie's grasp.

" _Better go and find him…"_ Kanda thought, proceeding to his next location.

 **NeahXAllen: okay guys I'm done for this chapter as I'm running out of ideas. BUT THE FUCKING CHAPTER 224 GOT ME HYPE AND SOME NEW IDEAS!**

 **TheInsanePrussian: OI CALM DOWN AND LANGUAGE**

 **Nea: Calm Down will ya?**

 **NeahXAllen: bro it's chapter 224 and it's been years since last chapter!**

 **Nea: no shit sherlock, but calm down. Save it for your chapters, not the room**

 **Tyki: Where am I in this story? I rarely show up**

 **NeahXAllen: ahem… this story is mainly focus on Neah, Allen and Cross about the "35 years" ago…**

 **Tyki: that's explained**

 **NeahXAllen: I'm outta here. Do whatever you want**

 **Tyki: This is awkward just two of us here….**

 **Nea: argeed**

 **NeahXAllen: *sneakily eating spicy ricenoodle soup***


	13. Note: Update 1

**Karma: Hey guys, really sorry for the lack of chapters. I'll be uploading once again soon, I'll planning to start a second story to continue with this story I got going on right now, I'll get a new story up soon. Thanks**


End file.
